


Forward Progress

by Chichirinoda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's helping Bruce with some scientific research, and things get somewhat derailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Medical Kink" square for Kink Bingo.

“Are you really sure about this, Steve?” asked Bruce, for about the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. 

The truth was, he wasn’t. 

Steve settled himself on the table and Bruce tightened thick straps around his arms and legs. The metal manacles and leather straps were cool against his bare skin, and the table itself was like ice against his bare back. His body didn’t react to the discomfort - not a hint of gooseflesh - but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel uncomfortable, though some of it might be his imagination. 

The table reminded him of the pod where he’d been inoculated with the serum. There were banks of holders where syringes could be loaded for easy injection into a patient, and channels along the sides where fluids could be drained away if necessary. The only thing it didn’t have were the cast iron panels that could be closed claustrophobically around him. But Steve would have rather been encased in the pod again then held down so firmly by these straps. At least then he could move around a little.

He glanced down himself, eyes flicking over the restraints, and he gave them an experimental tug or two, but couldn’t feel much give at all, even when he bulged his bicep and strained against the right hand set.

Then he lifted his eyes to Bruce and smiled as if his heart rate wasn’t elevated twenty percent - as recorded by the monitor over Bruce’ left shoulder. “I’m sure. We can’t get any further unless I do this.”

Bruce bit his lip, then looked away, his hands twisting together as he moved to check another monitor. “I can’t get any further with just blood samples,” he admitted. 

“And you said my blood was absorbing all the gamma radiation you could bombard it with, without showing any signs of mutation,” Steve said stubbornly. “I’ll be fine.”

Bruce glanced up. Away. Crooked a wry smile. “If I cost the world Captain America trying to find a way to use your biology to stabilize the… the Other Guy, I’m going to be in a whole new kind of trouble.” He looked down, and Steve saw that frown forming between Bruce’s eyebrows. The one that looked like he was mentally packing a bag.

“Hey.” 

Bruce glanced at him, and Steve wiggled his fingers. He couldn’t move his arm, but Bruce saw the gesture, and reached automatically. Stubby, calloused fingers touched Steve’s hand and then gripped tightly. Steve squeezed, drawing reassurance from the touch of his lover, as well as giving it. 

Steve heard the thump of the heart monitor rise again, but he settled back, the overhead lamp shining in his eyes. Dimly, beyond that, all he could see was the ceiling of Bruce’s lab. A lab that Tony had probably not created for this purpose, nor would he probably sit idly by if he knew what they were using it for. Of course, he very well might have just joined in and spectated if he knew. It was hard to tell with Tony.

He expected at any moment the spell would break and Bruce would turn away, start bombarding him with gamma radiation and focus on the test results, and though he struggled to hide it, he was dreading that moment. He’d never enjoyed feeling like a lab rat, and would never have agreed to do this if it weren’t to help Bruce. 

But the moment drew out, and finally Steve’s eyes shifted from the ceiling to find Bruce gazing at him warmly. 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, feeling his own lips quirk up, though the nervousness still roiled in his stomach. 

“I’m thinking this is a pretty interesting look for you,” Bruce said. Teeth flashed between dusky lips, as Bruce’s grip shifted, fingers moving up Steve’s wrist to his forearm. He encountered the first of the restraints and skipped over it, and then his fingers were on Steve’s skin again, brushing lightly up to the crook of his elbow. They circled the spot where a sensor lead was stuck to his skin. 

Pleasant tingles chased each other down Steve’s arm to his fingertips, and he felt his cheeks warm. Suddenly this whole situation took on a whole different feel.

“Interesting?” Steve squirmed, his body reacting to the touch in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the forward progress of scientific research.

“I misspoke. I meant attractive.” Bruce leaned over and kissed him, long and lingering and then over far too quickly. As he pulled back, Steve tried to chase his lips, but quickly ran up against the restraints. 

He settled back uncomfortably, his shorts tented and his breathing rapid. The heart monitor was thumping even faster, the volume rising. “Well, I’ll agree this is pretty interesting. You sure you want to get distracted from the…medical thing?”

Bruce smiled and looked down at his own hands, fingers stroking lightly down Steve’s chest, as if they belonged to someone else. “Maybe I do.” 

He was nervous, too. 

Steve smiled softly. If he could have lifted his arms, he’d have embraced Bruce, reassured him, but instead he just had to lie here. Happy tingles chased themselves over his skin from each brush of Bruce’s fingers. A different kind of heat, having nothing to do with gamma radiation or the hot lights overhead, began to rise in his body, and he couldn’t help but think how silly and perverse this was. He was overreacting to this little touch, and getting himself all hot and bothered in the least appropriate place possible.

Then Bruce turned away and touched the controls for the table. Steve felt it shift underneath him, his arms moving away from his body and his legs lifting and bending, spreading wide. He laughed uncertainly, dropping his head back down onto the table. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

“You can’t stop me,” Bruce said lightly. He pushed up his glasses, and stepped between Steve’s parted legs. 

He ran his fingers down the inside of Steve’s right thigh, and Steve caught his breath in surprise. So his was really happening? Really? Despite his confusion, he sighed with pleasure, arching his back slightly at the feeling. “I think… if you want to take this further, we’ve got a problem,” Steve said, opening his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing in the first place.

Bruce lifted his other hand, and metal glinted between his fingers. A set of surgical scissors. “May I?”

Steve breathed out a single word, his heart racing now. “Yes.”

Bruce smiled and bent to work, cutting up one leg and down the other, then the final seam until he could pull Steve’s shorts and underwear away. Steve lifted his hips and dropped them, and then hissed as his unprotected ass hit the cold leather padding on the table for the first time. His skin felt overheated, and Bruce had barely even touched him.

“What are you doing to me?” he murmured. The sound of his heart thundered in his ears. 

“Anything I want.” Bruce stroked his member, already rigid in his fingers. He bent and kissed Steve’s stomach, then sucked on a nipple, pressing between his legs to reach. He ground his stomach between Steve’s legs, stimulating the root of his cock and his balls with the rough fabric of his shirt.

Overwhelmed, Steve moaned, and heard the beeping of the heart monitor rise in pitch and volume.

Bruce hummed with pleasure at the sound. His fingers touched Steve more intimately, cupping his balls and then sliding down until he could spread the cheeks of his ass with two gentle, thick fingers. “You doing okay there, Steve?”

“Good. I’m good,” Steve insisted, smiling with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

For all of Bruce’s playfulness, he would let him up immediately if Steve needed to get up. Steve knew that the way he knew the weight of his shield on his arm.

“Good,” Bruce echoed, and his fingers disappeared for a moment. Then they returned, slick with something cold. Steve squirmed as those fingers slid inside him, gasping at their chill. “Ultrasound gel,” Bruce murmured. “All I’ve got handy.”

Steve chuckled. “It’s warming up,” he assured him, then opened his mouth with a deeper gasp as Bruce began to stroke his cock once more, distracting him from the slight discomfort as Bruce prepped him. 

When Bruce withdrew his fingers, sooner than he had expected, he waited with a thread of nervousness curling through him, having no idea what Bruce intended. Then, something even colder than the gel pressed into his body, then slowly, slowly expanded inside him, pressing him open wider than he had ever experienced with Bruce's fingers. He cried out in surprise at the first shock of the metal object being inserted, and then keened in his throat as it opened, though Bruce soothed him with touches and gentle words of encouragement. 

Steve felt Bruce’s hand working over his cock even faster, the building pleasure a welcome distraction from the vulnerable feeling of being penetrated by the speculum. “Oh…god, Bruce,” he gasped, and Bruce kissed him gently on the soft skin of his inner thigh.

“You’re doing great, Steve,” he murmured. “So great. Incredible.”

And then Bruce’s mouth closed over his cock, and began to suck.

Caught in the bonds and barely able to move, Steve nevertheless writhed until the table itself creaked at his movements. His fingers curled into fists, and he gasped and moaned, his heart beat filling the room with the thumps of the monitor, and overcome only by the volume of his cries as Bruce pushed him relentlessly to his climax.

The next thing he knew, the restraints had fallen away and the cool metal object had been withdrawn from his body. Bruce climbed bodily on top of him, and as they kissed, Steve tasted himself on the other man’s tongue. 

He wrapped his arms around Bruce and kissed him again, holding him close as he caught his breath, as his heartbeat slowed, as his body cooled.

“We really should do this experiment,” Steve murmured into Bruce’s ear, though his arms tightened. The warm weight of the other man was soothing, and he didn’t want to let go.

“I know,” Bruce said, the words expelled in a sigh. 

Steve pressed another kiss to his cheek. “The sooner we solve this, the sooner I can do the same for you. I want to…so bad.”

Bruce smiled sadly against his neck, and nodded. 

“Soon, I hope.”


End file.
